Elsa gets involved in Battle of the Smithsonain
by spatterson
Summary: Sequel to "Elsa gets involved in Night at the Museum". Elsa travels with Larry to the Smithsonian to retrieve their friends and Ahkmenrah's tablet. But, what will happen when Ahkmenrah's older brother tries to gain Elsa's heart? Will Elsa fall in love with Kahmunrah or will she not? No flame reviews allowed, like how they weren't on the stories before this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know you've waited for the sequel of "Elsa gets involved in Night at the Museum". Well, you're getting the sequel! Enjoy this chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two years after they got Ahkmenrah's tablet back from Cecil, Larry moved on to Daley Devices and Elsa went to work on her powers for a day and Anna stayed at the Museum. Elsa, next to Larry's house, made a palace out of ice and changed her outfit she wore at her coronation (She still wore it when she worked in the Museum as a night guard) to a dress that looks like it was made out of ice and finished it with a frost cape. The next day, Elsa went back to the Museum and stayed there with Anna. Dr. McPhee told her and Anna that the exhibits: The Neanderthals, The Huns, Sacagawea, Dexter, and the miniatures are going to the Smithsonian in Washington D.C.

"But, Dr. McPhee. Everyone loves this stuff." Anna said.

McPhee scoffed.

"People, Miss Anna, love what's next. Your dad Larry should know that, he left."

"He had to go to his business." Elsa chimed in to the conversation.

"Yeah." Anna agreed.

"Yeah, he became a success. So would I, you know, if I was a night guard." McPhee said as he went to the door.

At the same time, Larry came in.

"Come in, Larry." McPhee said.

Larry walked in and up to his daughters as McPhee went out the door and closed it.

"What's going on here?" Larry asked Anna.

"McPhee says that all these exhibits, except for Teddy, Rexy and Ahkmenrah, are going to the Smithsonian." Elsa said.

"What?" Larry asked.

"They are. What are we going to do?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, Anna." Larry said, pulling Anna closer to him and stroking her hair.

Out the window, the sun began to set. And Ahkmenrah's tablet began to take effect. First Larry played with Rexy for a while before the exhibits in the crates began to get out of them. Teddy on Tex got off his platform and went to Larry.

"Lawrence! It's so good to see you, lad!" Teddy called to Larry.

"Yeah. Same to you, Teddy." Larry agreed.

Ahkmenrah came walking around the corner.

"Ah, the Guardian of Brooklyn has returned!" he called with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Ahkmenrah." Larry said.

Anna ran over to Ahkmenrah and they both hugged each other.

"I miss you during the day, Ahkmenrah." Anna said as Ahkmenrah held her.

"I do too." Ahkmenrah smiled as he kissed Anna's forehead, making her blush.

At sunrise, the truck was loaded and left for the Smithsonian. Larry and the two sisters went back home, with Nick.

"So they're gone, guys? There's nothing you can do?" Nick asked.

"We wish there was, Nick." Elsa sighed.

"We tried everything. We talked to McPhee, we called the board." Anna added.

"But they shipped them out this morning." Larry finished.

Suddenly the phone started ringing.

"Elsa, can you get that?" Larry asked.

"Sure." Elsa replied.

Elsa pushed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Elsa, Gigantor, Anna! It's me, Jedediah!" an all-too familiar voice called from the other end of the line.

Anna and Larry joined Elsa's side at the phone.

"Jed?" Anna asked.

"How did you dial the phone?" Larry questioned.

"It's a long story. That trouble-making monkey stole the tablet and now we're in a world of hurt." Jed answered.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked.

"Kahmunrah!" Jed exclaimed.

Larry and the two sisters were puzzled. They looked at each other.

"Kahmunrah?" they asked in unison.

"Ahkmenrah's older brother! He's here at the Smithsonian and not friendly." Jed continued.

"Jed? You okay?" Larry asked.

"Jed?" Elsa questioned.

"Jed?!" Anna yelled.

But the dial-tone was her response.

"What was that about?" Nick asked as Larry hung up.

"We don't know." Elsa said.

Larry motioned for Nick.

"Come on. I'm going to drop you off at your mom's."

"What's going on dad?" Nick asked.

"Elsa and I are going to find out." Larry replied.

"What about me?" Anna asked.

"You can go to the museum and wait there until we come back." Larry said.

Anna nodded.

The next day, Larry and Elsa went to the Smithsonian and began searching for a way to get to the archives. Larry got Brundon's security badge and used it to get into the "Employees only" place, where he changed into a Smithsonian guard's outfits. Elsa refused to put one on; she'd rather stay in her ice dress and cape. Larry and Elsa then went down to the archives and found the crate from New York, with all of their friends and the tablet, frozen in the middle of a battle with Kahmunrah and his guards. Since Larry can't get the tablet, Elsa can. She climbed into the crate, being careful not to trip, and got the tablet. Then, she climbed out. Once her feet touched the floor again, the tablet began to glow.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Get behind me, Elsa." Larry commanded.

Elsa obeyed and hid behind Larry as they heard shouts behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that's the first chapter. We'll meet Kahmunrah in chapter 2. Stay tuned.**


	2. Kahmunrah arrives

Shouts in Egyptian from the Pharaoh came from behind Larry. Larry turned around, Elsa and the tablet staying behind him as Kahmunrah's guards closed the crate and pointed their spears at him. Kahmunrah looked Larry up and down and spoke to him in Egyptian. Receiving a stare from Larry, Kahmunrah tried French. Still receiving the stare from Larry, Kahmunrah tried English.

"English?"

Larry looked down for a moment.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Kahmunrah. I'm the great king of the great kings, and from the darkest depts of ancient history, I have come back to life!" Kahmunrah replied, staring Larry in the eye.

"Uh-huh." Larry said.

Elsa kept her grip on the tablet, attempting to keep herself out of Kahmunrah's view. So far, her efforts are successful.

"Perhaps you didn't hear what I just said. I am a centuries old Egyptian Pharaoh, I was dead, but now I have come back to life!" Kahmunrah said, a little louder.

Larry nodded.

"Yeah, no. I got that. Welcome back."

Kahmunrah was struck dumb by Larry's reaction. Was he not afraid of the man before him? This really confused him. He stammered.

"Who are you?" Kahmunrah asked.

"Oh, Larry. Larry Daley."

Larry moved his hand out and attempted to shake Kahmunrah's hand, but the spears from Kahmunrah's guards were raised bringing the action to a halt. Elsa, by one spear, took a startled step forward and almost bumped into Larry.

"Daley Devices? It's located in New York. You know what? I know your brother Ahkmenrah."

At this statement, Kahmunrah's face darkened.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, he knows baby brother, or the favorite son." Kahmunrah said.

Elsa could tell that things are going to get bad here.

"Yeah, good kid." Larry said.

"Oh, isn't he just." Kahmunrah agreed, flashing a fake smile.

Elsa could tell that there was sarcasm in Kahmunrah's tone.

"You know Larry, Mother and Father always gave him the best of everything. And I do mean everything. They even gave him the throne." Kahmunrah continued.

Kahmunrah's face darkened once more.

"The throne that was rightfully mine!" He finished angrily.

"Ahkmenrah never mentioned that." Larry said.

"I'll just bet he didn't." Kahmunrah sighed. "Well, now begins the era of Kahmunrah because I have come back to…" He stopped, realizing that he'll just be repeating himself. "Never mind. Where's the tablet?"

"Oh." Larry said.

Elsa knew that she'll have to reveal herself and the tablet. She sighed.

"Who's that behind you, Larry?" Kahmunrah asked, hearing Elsa's sigh.

"Oh, that's my adopted daughter Elsa." Larry replied.

"Can I see her?" Kahmunrah asked, liking the sound of Elsa's name.

"Sure." Larry said.

At her father's word, Elsa stepped out from behind Larry. Kahmunrah stared at her taking in her appearance. Blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, a blue dress that looks like it's made of ice, and a frost cape. Kahmunrah was struck by Elsa's appearance. Elsa knew he was staring at her, so she quickly handed the tablet to Larry.

"What's your name?" Kahmunrah asked Elsa.

"My dad Larry told you already. It's Elsa." Elsa replied, moving her cape a bit.

"You know, that dress and cape is very beautiful on you." Kahmunrah said.

Elsa knew that he was trying to romance with her.

"Thanks."

"Why don't you come with me?" Kahmunrah asked her.

"I don't think so." Elsa said.

"Oh, come here." Kahmunrah took Elsa by her arm and pulled her over to him. Then he pointed to the tablet in Larry's hands.

"And give me the tablet."

"Don't give it to him, Gigantor!" Jedediah yelled from inside the crate.

"Keep him away!" Sacagawea called.

Everyone else inside the crate began making quite a racket. Kahmunrah walked over to the crate.

"Silence! Silence in there, please!" he banged his hand on the crate, quieting everyone inside. "Do not make me come in there!"

"No! I will not be muzzled!" Jedediah yelled back.

"Yeah!" Octavius agreed.

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle. Octavius always sided with Jed ever since they stopped fighting.

"Look, Larry. That tablet is more powerful than you could possibly imagine. Bringing things back to life is just a mere trick of its. With it, I shall unlock the gate to the underworld and bring forth my army from the land of the dead. And I need a queen, which is why I need Elsa. So, if it's not too much trouble…" Kahmunrah gave a command in Egyptian and the spears were raised up to Larry's neck. "Hand it over." Kahmunrah finished.

Larry handed the tablet to Kahmunrah, but kept Elsa with him.

"Wise decision. And I need Elsa too." Kahmunrah said, grabbing Elsa's arm and pulling her to his side.

Later, Larry took Kahmunrah and his guards to a crate, where a giant octopus came out and attacked them. The tablet was flung into the air and Larry caught it. He began running down the halls, Kahmunrah's guards chasing after him. Kahmunrah gently took a hold of Elsa's braid and fingered it. He was really falling in love with Elsa. But she got up off the floor and ran down the halls too. Kahmunrah growled.

"Get them both!" He yelled in Egyptian so that his guards can hear even though they're far away to hear him. "I want them both!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, looks like Kahmunrah's getting a crush on Elsa and she ran away from him. Let me know if you want Kahmunrah and Elsa to be a couple in the reviews, but no flame ones. The fact that Kahmunrah's evil and Elsa's good doesn't matter here.**


	3. Captured and Elsa returning to Kahmunrah

Elsa ran down the halls, trying to find Larry. She couldn't find him. So, she leaned against the wall and sighed.

"It's going to take me forever to find Larry." Elsa sighed.

Two of Kahmunrah's guards snuck up on her and attempted to grab her, but she quickly reacted by waving her arm and with a flick of her wrist, ice was sent to the guards. They slipped and fell on their backs. Elsa couldn't help but smile, before she started running again. The two guards got up and shouted something like 'Let's get her' in Egyptian. The guards all ran after Elsa, who was leaving a trail of ice in her wake. She met up with General Custer.

"What's wrong, young lady?"

"They're chasing me." Elsa replied.

Custer looked and saw the Egyptian guards not far behind.

"As an American, I'm fighting them!" Custer said.

"I'm running." Elsa muttered to herself as she ran off again.

The Egyptians captured Custer and locked him in the crate where Larry and Elsa's friends were. Elsa jumped through a painting that was V-J day (Think World War 2). There, she saw Larry and Amelia Earhart not far away. They jumped out of the painting and Elsa followed.

"Elsa!" Larry cried out.

"I've been looking for you." Elsa said, crossing her arms.

"Who's this?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia, this is my adopted daughter Elsa. Elsa, this is Amelia Earhart." Larry said.

Amelia and Elsa both shook hands.

"I like her, ace." Amelia said to Larry.

Larry, Amelia and Elsa walked to the lobby of the museum, where they got down because some French people are coming. The cherubs above began to sing and Elsa restrained the urge to send ice at them. The three got up and ran again, only to meet Napoleon and his men.

"And so, the little tiny man who could be as small as a mouse runs into the claws of the cat."

"You're hung up on the height." Elsa said.

"No, I'm not." Napoleon replied.

"Yes you are. You're saying I'm a little mouse and you're a cat." Larry added to Elsa's statement.

After they talked for a while, Napoleon pointed his knife at Larry.

"Come with me."

Then he looked at Elsa.

"You too."

"Why me?" Elsa asked.

"Kahmunrah wants to see you as well. He can't stop talking about you." Napoleon replied.

Larry and Elsa followed Napoleon to the room where Kahmunrah is.

"Hello, Mr. Daley. Hello, Elsa. It's nice to see you two again." Kahmunrah walked up to Elsa and stroked her cheek with his finger, making her pull her head away. He chuckled as he walked up to Larry and took the tablet from him. Kahmunrah placed his brother's tablet into his gate and pushed some tiles, but the gate didn't open. He sighed.

"Oh dear. It looks like Mother and Father have changed the combination on me."

"Looks like this whole unleashing the underworld thing isn't working out for you." Elsa said.

"We mean, you've waited thousands of years to come back from the dead and now you can't get it open." Larry added.

"Fear not. I will wait a thousand more if I have to." Kahmunrah said.

"Well, in a few hours you'll be standing here in a frustrated position, frozen, Elsa and I will walk out of here with our friends and that'll be that. I have all night." Larry said.

"Really? All night? Well! He doesn't." Kahmunrah pointed at Jed (Who was captured before Larry and Elsa came in the room).

Kahmunrah walked up to the bird cage Jed was in and put him into the hourglass. Then, he walked up to the gate and took the tablet out.

"You were the guardian, Larry! You know all about my brother's tablet. You may or may not know the combination, but I'm going to give you an hour to figure it out. If you don't, I shall kill your friends. And do not think on escaping, because I will be watching you." Kahmunrah said, shoving the tablet into Larry's arms.

"Kahmunrah, I don't even know how to read this thing." Larry said.

"What a pity. And your little cowboy friend seemed such a charming little fellow. Oh well. Your hour has begun, Mr. Daley."

Larry and Elsa turned to leave, but Kahmunrah stopped Elsa.

"Actually, Miss Elsa. You'll be staying with me. As Mr. Bonaparte told you, I can't stop talking about you."

Elsa sighed as Larry ran out of the room. She has to stay with Kahmunrah, while he has a lovey-dovey crush on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That was chapter 3. Stay tuned for chapter 4.**


	4. Returning home

Elsa sat with Kahmunrah, Capone, Napoleon, and Jed in the hourglass. She raised her hand up to her head and rubbed her forehead. She was starting to get a headache. Her powers responded and ceased the headache with ice to the aching in her head.

"Elsa?" Jed called from the hourglass.

Elsa looked at Jed.

"Yes, Jed?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just got a headache, and I'm thinking of Anna." Elsa replied.

"I'm sure she's fine." Jed assured her.

"Who's Anna?" Kahmunrah asked Elsa.

"My little sister." Elsa replied.

"Who is she dating?" Napoleon asked, interested in Elsa's sister.

"Kahmunrah's younger brother, Ahkmenrah." Elsa replied, running her hand on her braid.

At the mention of Ahkmenrah, Kahmunrah's face saddened. He now regrets killing his brother to take the throne and trying to take over the world using his gate and Ahk's tablet. Elsa looked at Kahmunrah and saw the depressed look on his face.

"What's wrong, Kahmunrah?" she asked.

Kahmunrah looked into Elsa's blue eyes.

"Elsa, I'm sorry for this. I was too lost in hating my brother that I didn't think that someone, like your sister, is dating him. I don't want to take over the world." Kahmunrah said.

Elsa smiled.

"You'll have to tell my dad." Elsa said, as she held the hourglass.

"Elsa, open the hourglass." Jed called, getting Elsa's attention.

Elsa lowered the hourglass close to the ground and opened the bottom latch. Jed came tumbling out of the hourglass along with the sand.

"There you go." Elsa smiled.

"Thank you, Elsa." Jed smiled back at her.

Kahmunrah stared at Elsa, wondering if she has powers.

"Elsa. Do you have powers?" Kahmunrah asked her.

"Yes." Elsa said.

"Can you show us?" Napoleon asked.

Elsa smiled.

"Sure."

Elsa stomped her foot on the floor, ice starting to leave her foot and cover the floor. Kahmunrah, Capone, Ivan and Napoleon were amazed.

"Wow." They gasped.

Elsa chuckled.

"I get that a lot." She said.

A minute later, Larry and Amelia came back and Kahmunrah told them that he doesn't want to take over the world. He let everyone else out of the crate and they all flew back to New York. Before they left, Kahmunrah promised Elsa that he'll apologize to Ahkmenrah. Elsa thought of how to bring Kahmunrah to the museum. She was still thinking as she was caught in a bear-hug by Anna.

"Elsa! I missed you!" Anna cried.

Elsa hugged Anna back.

"I missed you too, Anna."

"Elsa, it's nice to see you again." A voice called out to Elsa.

Elsa turned and saw Ahkmenrah standing in the doorway. She ran to him and they hugged each other.

"Ahk, I met your brother at the Smithsonian. I think we should bring him here." Elsa said.

"Elsa." Ahkmenrah said, as if in a warning.

"Ahkmenrah. He'll apologize to you. He promised me." Elsa sighed.

Ahkmenrah sighed.

"Okay." He said.

Larry, Elsa and Anna went back home and fell asleep. Elsa continued thinking of how she'll bring Kahmunrah to the museum. She knew she'd have to ask Dr. McPhee in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry if this is a little short. But I can't think of anything. Remember, no flames.**


End file.
